A Platypuses Worst Fear
by Flower princess11
Summary: Perry the Platypus is O.W.C.A'S top agent and he isn't afraid of anything...until a certain trip to the vet shows another side of the semi-aquatic mammal.
1. Fearless Perry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Phineas and Ferb or any of the characters. It is the property of Disney, Dan Povenmire and Jeff _"Swampy"_ Marsh. I am just a fan and I always will be.

* * *

**A Platypuses Worst Fear**

**_Chapter 1 : Fearless Perry_**

It was a late, peaceful Summer's evening in the Tri-State Area. Everything seems to be the way it should be and it seemed to be serene, peaceful and above all, normal.

_**KABOOM!**_

_-Except_ in one part of this town. At Doofensmirtz Evil Incorporated, there was yet another epic battle between _"evil"_ mad scientist, Dr. Heinz Doofensmirtz and his arch nemesis, secret agent Perry The Platypus, otherwise known as Agent P.

The skilled platypus spy has just escaped Doof's latest trap, which was typical rope trap and now he was beating the mad scientist up, Perry punched Doofensmirtz and pushed him hard, causing the doctor to collide into his latest I-nator...

-And hit the self destruct button.

_"Self destruct sequence in 10...9...8...7..._." A robotic voice could be heard.

Perry knew this was his cue to leave, he ran, grabbed his jet pack and soon flew off the roof, just as the I-nator's countdown reached zero.

_**"CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS!.**_..."Dr. Doofensmirtz shouted as his latest I-nator blew up, destroying his hide our and his evil plan all together.

* * *

Once Perry was a safe distance away, he activated his communicator watch and was soon interacting with his boss, Major Francis Monogram, informing him that his latest mission was a complete success.

"Good work, Agent P...I knew you could do it..."Major Monogram said in praise.

Carl the intern soon appeared, apparently all hyped up.

"Man, that had to have been your toughest mission to date, remember when Doofensmirtz said he-..."Carl however, was pushed aside by his annoyed superior.

"Carl, I told you to do fix the coffee maker..._sheesh._.."Major Monogram said in annoyance.

"Anyway, you act like you were surprised...Agent P is the best in the business, absolutely fearless...'Major Monogram praised his top agent, who smirked at the praise.

He wasn't one to brag, but there are very few things that could get to him and he managed to succeed in his mission today, no question about it.

They seized communication and Perry decided it was time to go home before his owners got worried. He guided his jet pack to his neighborhood, landed in a bush and soon went into "_pet mode". _He saw that the boys once again had another of their big ideas, turning the backyard into a literal zoo, with lions, tigers and all that. He also saw Candace appear and look mad at her brother's latest big idea.

"Mom, and dad are coming in a few minutes! You guys are so busted!...'Candace yelled as she ran outside to await for their parents.

As the high strung red head ran out, at that moment, just then, the director of the Danville Zoo appeared, with some of his employees.

"Hello boys, I am Todd Smith, head director of the Danville Zoo, the one that's soon to be closed down due to lousy facilities, but I see you boys managed to make quite an impressive one here in your backyard...'Todd said as he looked around.

"Thanks, if you want, you can have it, we're done with it anyway..."Phineas said to the man, who shook his hand.

'Thank you, boys..."Todd said as he soon made a phone call.

Soon dozens of trucks appeared, loaded up the many animals and items and soon drove off, leaving the backyard completely empty and normal looking and not a moment too soon, because that's when Linda and Lawrence came back and Candace pushed them into the yard.

"Look...look...They turned out backyard into a zoo, with lions, giraffe's and all that...and a bunch of monkey's who wouldn't leave me alone all day...Look!..."Candace shouted as she pushed them inside. .. "Look at all of the animals..."She yelled.

"Candace, the only animal I see here is Perry..."Linda said, causing Candace to look and see that the zoo was gone.

And the only animal in the yard is their pet platypus, Perry.

_"Crtcrtctrtcrtctr._..."Perry let out in his usual way.

'Oh, there you are Perry..."Phineas said as he and Ferb started to pet the turquoise platypus.

"But...but...but..."Candace let out.

"Hi mom, dad...how was the opera?..."Phineas asked.

"Oh it was splendid...'Lawrence said as he and the family went inside the house.

All but Candace, who was still in shock that the zoo was gone and she once again, couldn't bust her little brothers.

"But...but...but..."Candace let out, still in shock.

* * *

_Inside the house_

Phineas and Ferb then proceeded to tell their parents about the kind of day they had and their parents, as always, just thought the boys had an overactive imaginations and just humored them.

During this time, Perry, due to being a little tired because of his latest mission he just had, went to his spare pet bed and dozed off.

Phineas and Ferb saw this and smiled.

"Ah, little guy must have had a busy day of whatever it is that he does..."Phineas said as he petted the still sleeping platypus.

"A platypus's life is an enigma...'Ferb said in his rare sentence of the day.

"Speaking of which boys, tomorrow is Perry's...big day..." Linda said with meaning.

Phineas and Ferb were oblivious.

"You know...that thing he has to do at least once a year...'Linda said in a whisper.

"I thought his birthday isn't for another two weeks...'Phineas said in a clueless way.

"No Phineas, the _other_ day...the one that _isn't_ fun...'Linda said and the boys were oblivious.

"Your mother is talking about Perry's appointment tomorrow...'Lawrence said and Phineas and Ferb blinked.

"Oh that..."Phineas said... "Don't worry, we won't forget..."Phieneas said.

"Good, now I think it's best to get to bed, we're leaving first thing in the morning..."Linda said to her sons, who nodded.

Ferb picked up a still sleeping Perry and took his upstairs to their room and the sleeping platypus was blissfully unaware of what awaits him tomorrow.

**_-To be continued-_**

Next time on_ A Platypuses Worst Fear_

_**First thing in the morning**_

* * *

**_:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	2. First thing in the morning

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Phineas and Ferb or any of the characters. It is the property of Disney, Dan Povenmire and Jeff _"Swampy"_ Marsh. I am just a fan and I always will be.

* * *

**A Platypuses Worst Fear**

**_Chapter 2 : _**_**First thing in the morning**_

The next morning, Perry yawned and stretched a bit, and noticed he was on Ferb's bed and his owner's Phineas and Ferb were also waking up about this time.

"Good morning, Perry..."Phineas said as he petted his favorite monotreme in the whole wide world.

Perry, being in pet mode, just did his usual chatter. The boys and their pet did their usual morning routine, of bathing, brushing their teeth and getting dressed and in Perry's case, is keeping his image as a mindless animal going.

Once the boys were done, they carried Perry downstairs and soon joined their family for breakfast.

"Good morning, boys..."Linda said to her son's.

"Morning mom..."Phineas sad as he took his seat, while Ferb gave Perry his platypus chow for breakfast.

"Eat up, Perry..."Phineas said to his pet, who continued eating, completely unaware of what will happen today.

Or at least, he will be...for about _10 more seconds._

"For real...no way...awesome! I'll be there...'Candace said on her cell phone as she walked in.

Once she was off, she turned to her mother.

"Mom, I need a ride later...Stacy just told me that Jeremy and his band are giving a performance at the mall later during lunch time...'Candace said in excitement.

"Sorry Candace but it might have to wait...we have someplace to be today...'Linda said to her daughter, who frowned at that.

'What? Why?..."Candace demanded, not liking that her Jeremy-related quest might be sidetracked for today.

"Perry has an appointment today?...'Phineas whispered to her, causing her to raise an eyebrow.

"Why are you whispering?..." Candace demanded.

'Because Perry is right there...'Phineas whispered once more, while their pet continued to eat.

Unaware to them, he was aware enough to notice their sudden, strange behavior.

"Perry is scheduled to go to the_ V-E-T_ today...'Linda whispered to Candace, who got fed up by this.

"Mom, not you too...he's just a mindless animal, he can't understand us...just say that he has to go to the vet today and he won't even notice...'Candace sad.

Unfortunately for her, Perry heard her, his eyes widened and he immediately started running away.

"Perry, come back...'Phineas called for his pet.

Candace blinked and Linda turned to her, with a disproving look.

'Candace...'Linda scowled and Candace gulped and tried to save face.

"I...How was I suppose to know he was listening? Maybe he just had to go use his litter box or something?...'Candace said while Linda still looked annoyed.

"Either way, Perry needs to get to leave now, his appointment is at 9 and I want to get there early to get a good spot..."Linda said.

'Don't worry mom, we'll catch him..."Phineas said as he and Ferb soon ran upstairs.

"Thanks, boys..."Linda said.

Candace tried to walk away, only for Linda to grab her arm.

"And where do you think your going, young lady?..."Linda demanded.

"Mom, Jeremy's concert is at noon, I only have have 4 hours to get ready..."Candace said.

"That can wait, now go help your brothers put Perry in his travel carrier...'Linda ordered.

"But mom?..."Candace whined.

"Now Candace..."Linda ordered and the teenage girl frowned but soon found herself heading upstairs to help her brothers of all things, to help them catch their smelly monotreme pet and get him ready for a vet when she should be getting ready to watch Jeremy's mall concert.

"No fair..."Candace muttered as she went upstairs.

* * *

_Upstairs_

As soon as Perry heard the word _"vet"_ he sprinted upstairs, desperate to avoid his owners because he knew they were going to take him to he most horrible place known to animals of all kind.

The veterinarian clinic.

Perry hated that place. Vet's means disgusting tasting medicine, creepy, cold places they lie to on and they did all sorts of things to you and worst of all,_ shots_.

Perry can't stand shots, that's why he has to avoid his family today. He hoped that Major Monogram would call him for an assignment but no dice. Perry got worried, so he hid in a nearby closet, activated his communication watch and contacted his boss.

"Huh? Oh, good morning Agent P, what is it that you need?..."Major Monogram said, surprised to see him.

Perry, despite being unable to speak, made it clear that he is hoping for a mission, just so he could get away from the house.

"Sorry Agent P, Doofensmirtz isn't up to anything right now, in fact, it's a rather calm day today...no OWCA agents are needed right now...'Major Monogram said, causing Perry to frown hard.

"Look, I'll let you know if something comes up but relax Agent P...Monograme out...'His boss said before the image went to black.

Perry, despite being silent, could have cursed under his breath. The one time he actually wants Doofensmirtz to cook up a crazy scheme and he doesn't do that. The platypus at least tried to see if he could at least sneak into his lair, but he forgot that the closet vent was out of order and he is stuck here.

The little platypus knew that he is stuck here but he doesn't care.

He is _NOT_ going to go to the vet or get a shot today, he will make sure of it.

**_-To be continued-_**

Next time on_ A Platypuses Worst Fear_

_**Perry vs. The Flynn-Fletchers**_

* * *

**REPLIES **to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**BigChillFreak:** Everyone has an Achilles heel, even a semi-aquatic secret agent.

**Invader Johnny: **You can say that again.

**6139:** You said it

* * *

**_:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


	3. Perry vs The Flynn-Fletchers

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Phineas and Ferb or any of the characters. It is the property of Disney, Dan Povenmire and Jeff _"Swampy"_ Marsh. I am just a fan and I always will be.

* * *

**A Platypuses Worst Fear**

**_Chapter 3 : Perry vs. The Flynn-Fletchers_**

~_Doofensmirtz is at the doctors...~_

While Perry was busy hiding from his owners, Doofensmirtz had his own medical business to attend to. He was at the doctors office, who was currently examining him. Specifically, it's the doctor that all members of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N see due to him being a part of the health care package that comes with the membership.

"Say Doctor Scapelini can we be hurrying it up...I have a busy schedule of evil to commit today..."Heinz said impatiently to the physician who was now writing on his clipboard.

Doctor Scapelini is an evil scientist himself but mostly focuses on biological and medical science but since he is not that interested in taking over the world, he makes a living healing other mad scientists and since a large about of them get foiled and attacked almost constantly, business is good for him.

"Sorry Heinz but after the damage your hands took, you will probably need a break from making Inators..."Dr. Scapelini said as he examined the now sore hands.

"Explain again how that happened?..."He asked and Heinz sighed.

"Oh, the usual...Perry the Platypus foiling my plans..."The mad scientist grumbled in annoyance as he recalled what happened late last night.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Yesterday, after Perry foiled him_

**_"CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS!..." _**_Doofensmirtz shouted as his lair explode and he was sent flying as his nemeses made his daring escape, totally unharmed._

**_KABOOM!_**

_The huge explosion not only destroyed the Inator, but also his lab and it sent the mad scientist flying high in the sky_

_"Ah!..."He shouted as he soon landed in a nearby alley._

_Since Doofensmirtz was used to these kinds ot things happening to him, he was still alive but it didn't mean he didn't get hurt from the big blast and fall..._

_Like right now, as the deshaveled, sooth covered scientist was now getting up, still feeling the effects of the explosion._

_"I...Ow...that was almost-_

_Before he could even finish speaking, an old brick fell from the old building that was next to him, hitting him on the head and sending him to the ground once more._

_**"OUCH!..**."__Heinz said before passing out._

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

That was what happened. The end result was Heinz having a bump on his head and two sore hands due to the explosion.

"You're not going to be happy Heinz but lately you have been having twice the usual amount of body injuries the typical mad scientist gets during their field of work..."Dr. Scapelini said.

"What's that suppose to mean?..."Heinz demanded.

"It means that it would probably be best if you lay off the villainy for a few days while you recover since I'm not sure how much more your body can take it..." said.

"What?! But I am a mad scientist! What am I suppose to do besides taking over the tri-state area?..."Heinz demanded.

"I don't know, why don't you use all that fat cash your ex-wife sends you to go on a trip or see a movie or whatever..."He said with a shrug, not really caring.

"I don't get it...I get injured every other day and you give me those overnight, self healing but super experimental that they can't release it to the public yet due to side effect serum...why can't I get my usual dose?..."Heinz asked.

"We're fresh out and I don't expect my next shipment until tomorrow, so until then, yooud best follow doctor's orders..." said and Heinz pouted as he crossed his arm.

"What a quack..."He muttered under his breath while Dr. Scapelini wrote up his bill.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

_Back Home_

While Doofensmirts was getting the bad news, Perry was trying hard to stay out of the sight of Phineas, Ferb and even Candace, who was only doing this under the orders of their mother.

"Perry, come out, come out wherever you are!..."Phineas called in a friendly voice while Ferb was behind him, with a net in his hand, just in case they would need it.

"Perry, come right out and let's go, you hairy little creature...we don't have all day!..."Candace called, getting more impatient by the second.

Unknown to them, Perry was listening to them and knew that it was only a matter of time before they would check the closet. He peaked and saw that their backs were turned.

Now is his chance.

He quickly opened the door and started crawling away, eager to get to one of his closest escape tunnels and get as much distance between himself and then, but before he could do anything.

"Got'cha..."Phieneas said as he caught Perry by the legs, who started squirming.

"Finally..."Candace complained as she pulled out the pet carrier.

Perry's eyes widened a bit, briefly breaking his mindless facade, before he managed to wriggle out of Phineas's grip, land on the floor and started running, with the kids after him.

"Perry! come back!..."Phineas shouted as he and Ferb followed him with the net but Perry, when motivated enough, was a fast crawler.

Candace got in front of him.

"I am not missing that concert because of you!..."Candace shouted as she made dive at him but Perry dodge and ran down the steps.

Candace ended up colliding with the very net that Phineas and Ferb have been carrying and she, herself was now tangled up in it.

The boys looked at her struggling to get out and she then sent them a glare.

"Shut up!..."Candace said as she tried to get the net off of her.

* * *

_With Perry_

Perry ran to the chimney, made sure to avoid Linda's eyes as she was still waiting for her kids and he quickly snuck in, almost snickering to himself as he knew that his owners won't be able to find him where he is going right now.

His hideout.

* * *

_Back inside the house_

The boys managed to get the net off of Candace and searched the rest of the house and even the back and front yards for their pet but they couldn't find him anywhere.

He got away..

"Where is he?..."Linda asked at the sight of the empty pet carrier.

"Sorry mom...he got away..."Phineas said as his mother checked her watch.

"Oh, if I don't hurry the traffic is only going to get worse...change of plans, kids...Perry's appointment isn't until 9:30 but it's first come first serve at these things...I'll go right on ahead to get a ticket...you both go find him and bring him to the vet as soon as you can..."Linda ordered and Candace looked dismayed.

"But mom!..."She whined.

"9:30, don't be late..."Linda said before leaving in her car.

Phineas, Ferb and a fuming Candace were thinking over their predicament, or in Candace case, complaining about it.

"Darn it! I can't believe he escaped and that mom is expecting me to find him! The concert is in a few hours and I can't go just because that little rodent is afraid of the vet..."Candace said while Phineas was deep in thought, trying to think up a solution.

"There has got to be some way to get Perry to the vet but to also make him stop fearing it so much..."Phineas said as he was deep in thought.

After a few moments, he snapped his fingers and a _"Eureka"_ expression came to his face.

"Ferb, I know what we are going to do today!..."Phineas said, getting his daily Big Idea.

Candace heard this and immediately wanted to put a stop to it.

"No way, I am not sitting by and letting you two make another one of your crazy gizmos!..."Candace said in a bossy matter.

"But Candace, how else can we capture Perry before his appointment?...mom says he has to be there by 9:30..."Phineas said to his older sister, who groaned.

Their mom did say that and if she doesn't make sure that little monotreme shows up, she won't be able to go to Jerry's mall concert this afternoon and if anyone could make something to make sure Perry gets there on time, it's these two.

Her natural busting instincts were battling against her desire to see Jeremy perform. After a few moments of internal debating, Candace groaned loudly before sighing in defeat.

"Oh, fine! I'll help just this once but you two better make sure that I don't miss Jeremy's concert..."Candace said in a warning tone to her brother, who smiled.

"Gather around you two, this is what we are going to do..."Phineas said as he began to explain his plan to his siblings in order to get their stubborn pet to the vet.

It's Perry versus Phineas, Ferb and a relunctant Candace

This should be good...

**_-To be continued-_**

Next time on_ A Platypuses Worst Fear_

_**Perry vs. The Flynn-Fletchers Part 2**_

* * *

**REPLIES **to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

**Invader Johnny:** You can say that again...

**Wiseguy2415: **How's this?

**BigChillFreak: **Yeah but as shown here, he has to follow doctor's orders...

**61394: **Oh yeah, I remember that...even the bravest guys have their weak points.

**Guest: **Thanks :)

* * *

**_:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)_**


End file.
